


O'Neill:Bastard

by Active_Imagination



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Filk, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-16
Updated: 2003-06-16
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Active_Imagination/pseuds/Active_Imagination
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Boy / Michael Shanks, wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile.





	O'Neill:Bastard

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).

O'Neill:Bastard

### O'Neill:Bastard

#### by Psyche

Date Archived: 06/16/03  
Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Poetry or Filk  
Characters/Pairings:             
Rating: Not Rated  
Spoilers:   
Permission to archive: y  
Series:   
Notes:   
Warnings:   
Disclaimer:   
Summary: 

* * *

Paul's Poetry  
O'Neill: Bastard 

O'Neill, the so called best friend of Daniel O'Neill the middle aged bully  
O'Neill the supposed colonel to Daniel  
O'Neill. I understand him fully 

Just because he hasn't told him  
Just because he may not know  
O'Neill acts like a pig to Daniel  
Because his crush on him scares him so 

O'Neill so doesn't deserve Daniel.   
All he has done is cause him pain  
O'Neill turned from him, no explanation why And left Daniel out in the rain 

So what if they're friends?  
O'Neill is completely out of order  
There is no excuse for his macho-crap  
Just 'cause he's afraid to cross the border 

But what if O'Neill did cross that line? What a horrid event that would be  
Him and Daniel are not written in the stars Daniel is destined to be with me 

O'Neill is hiding from the truth  
Too scared to admit how he's feeling  
O'Neill keeps turning Daniel away  
Putting him on the hook. For me to reel in 

But when it comes to getting results on the field O'Neill can't be described as bad  
Does he ever listen to his conscience?  
In fact it's really quite sad 

I doubt he even has a conscience  
He tries to ignore Daniel with his heart so pure O'Neill is a colonel. Hard and unfeeling But still Daniel he tries to lure 

O'Neill and I are rivals  
Unspoken but we know  
Rivals for Daniel  
But Daniel doesn't realise this is so 

Daniel deserves better than a middle aged man O'Neill would treat him like a piece of meat Daniel deserves better. To be cared for and loved O'Neill doesn't deserve to be loved by a man so sweet 

O'Neill gets jealous, possessive, obsessed O'Neill acts dumb, acts like he doesn't care O'Neill ordered me to stay away from Daniel But I won't obey. So I'll have to beware 

I know about O'Neill. He knows about me But on each other we will never tell  
Because if we told on each other  
We'd be telling on ourselves as well 

O'Neill may be a bastard  
But at least he won't tell   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Psyche


End file.
